Shattered
by FuckYouiShipJori
Summary: Korra gets acquainted with Opal, and Asami doesn't like it. Korrasami one-shot.


Asami watched on with carefully concealed misery, as Opal and Korra hit it off.

"Wow! Avatar Korra, it's great to meet you…you're so amazing." Opal said excitedly as she ran up to said Avatar. Korra grinned.

"It's great to meet you, Opal. I like your name by the way, it's very beautiful." She replied taking the other girl's hand in her own and gently shaking it. Opal blushed and smiled. It didn't take Asami long to recognize the girl's longing smile. She herself, smiled at Korra that way often. But that didn't make it okay, in Asami's book it was far from it.

"Thank you. You're from the Southern Watertribe?" Opal asked. Korra grinned.

"Yeah, actually, I am." Korra answered.

"Wow, that's so cool. I've always wanted to go there. Is penguin sledding as fun as it sounds?" Opal asked excitedly grabbing onto Korra's arm.

"It's loads of fun." Korra said just as excitedly.

"You'll have to show me sometime." Opal said. Korra nodded.

"Totally. You're pretty cool, Opal." Korra said with an easy going grin. Asami crossed her arms over her chest.

'_Hmph…she's not that great. She can Airbend, so what_?' She thought. Opal looked passed Korra to the rest of her teammates, although she didn't let go of Korra's arm nor did she leave the Avatar's side. Something which also infuriated Asami to no end.

"Your Korra's friends? Mako, Bolin, and Asami, right?" Opal more stated than asked. Mako greeted the new airbender politely, while Bolin greeted her with more friendliness than formality. Opal's eyes landed on Asami, as she waited for the other girl to speak up. Asami, however, never took her eyes off of the offending hand that still held onto Korra's arm. She wasn't glaring outright, but her eyes were narrowed as she stared. Opal sent the Avatar a questioning look, and Korra sent the same to Asami. Korra chuckled nervously.

"Asami, don't be rude." Korra said as she rubbed the back of her neck with her free hand awkwardly. Asami looked up at Korra then to Opal. She faked a smile, and then opened her mouth to speak. "Great, we found the airbender. Let's get her on the ship, and get out of here." Lin stated cutting off Asami, as she avoided eye contact with everything. Asami panicked slightly, she'd forgotten the whole reason they were here was for Opal to come with them.

"Maybe that's not such a good idea-"

"And the woman, apparently trying to abduct you, is your aunt Lin." Su Jin said, interrupting Asami's quiet protest. Although, most of the group didn't hear her protest Mako did. He glanced at Asami quizzically, but said nothing. Asami pretended not to notice.

"Really? I've always wanted to meet you! My mom has told me so many stories about you." Opal said to her aunt.

"I'm sure she has." Lin said dryly. Opal's face fell, she met Korra's eyes dejectedly. Korra gave her an apologetic smile.

"Don't worry, she's always like that." The Avatar said reassuringly. Opal brightened almost immediately. Everyone else stood around awkwardly, and Asami just continued to silently fume.

"…So, I've set all of you up in the guest houses, while Korra trains Opal." Su Jin said breaking the awkward silence. Glass shattered and explosions went off in Asami's head as she heard this. This was not acceptable! She had to do something and fast. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Korra.

"Oh, I'm sorry. But I was hoping she could train with the rest of the airbenders at the northern temple." Korra explained. 'Yes at the temple…away from Korra. I like that plan, that is good.' Asami thought breathing a sigh of relief, which earned her another strange look from Mako.

"That sounds amazing! Will you be there too?" Opal asked tugging slightly on Korra's arm brace. Before Korra could answer Su Jin beat her to it. "Nonsense. This is where Opal's home and family are, you can train her here." Su Jin said.

"Well…I guess I could help her get started…" Korra said uncertainly. Asami squeaked slightly and said the first thing she could think of. "No you can't!" Her eyes widened and she threw her hands over her mouth. Everyone turned to her. "Asami?….Why not?" Korra asked.

"Asami's right." Lin said her arms crossed over her chest and her face stern.

"She is?"

"I am?"

Korra and Asami spoke simultaneously.

"You are. Four of the most dangerous criminals are after Korra. We cannot stay here." Lin said a matter of factly.

"If you're worried about security, don't be. This is the safest city in the world." Su Jin said with a sense of finality, her eyes shifting between her sister and Asami. Lin rolled her eyes while Asami glared at the ground.

_'Stupid ground…this is all your fault_.' Asami hissed in her head.

"Now, I will see you all at dinner. I hope you're all hungry, my chef will blow the taste buds right out of your mouth." Su Jin said before taking her leave. Asami had a feeling, as she watched Korra and Opal run off with their elbows linked together, that she wouldn't be very hungry later. She started to follow the others to Su Jin family's palace, when Mako pulled her aside. She looked at him like he lost his mind.

"What're you doing?" She demanded.

"So are you going to tell me what that was all about?" He asked ignoring her question.

"What are you-"

"You know what I'm talking about. The protests to leave, the longing glances…I've got it!" Mako said triumphantly.

"You're jealous of Opal!" He said jabbing a finger at Asami, who was sweat bullets.

"I…I don't know what you're talking abou-"

"Because you're in love with Bolin!" The firebender accused.

"I can't help it okay-wait…what?" She voiced her confusion.

"You heard me! I know you better than anyone, and I know that you're in love with my brother!" Mako said. Asami remained quiet for a moment, before nervously laughing.

"Yep…you caught me, uh, darn!" Asami said feigning disappointment.

"But, uhm, do me a favor and don't tell anyone." She said seriously. Mako rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, just don't let it interfere with Team Avatar." Mako said gruffly before going after the others. Asami let out a sigh of relief as she walked off in another direction.

"Don't let it interfere with Team Avatar!" She mocked in a voice that sounded nothing like the brooding teen. Whatever, she was just glad that she hadn't been found out. However, Korra who had come back to get Asami because she too wanted to find out what was wrong with her friend, had heard the entire conversation.

'_Asami likes Bolin_?' The avatar thought dejectedly.

'_Should have known that I didn't have a chance with her…_" Korra mumbled as she sulkily went to find Opal.

Later as the sun was beginning to set, Korra and Opal stood facing each other in the courtyard of Opal's family palace. Soon, after some encouragement from Korra, they began Opal's airbending training. Although the new airbender said she wasn't that good she proved to be a natural. Asami sneered as she watched them from where she sat on the steps nearby.

"Bonding, uh, I mean bending while the sunsets is awfully romantic don't you think?" She said more to herself than anything, but the two benders heard her nonetheless. They immediately stopped bending and turned to the older girl.

"Is there a problem, Asami?" Korra demanded sending a stiff glare toward Asami's direction. Asami's eyes widened; hadn't planned on being heard.

"Korra?" Opal called sensing her new friend's tension.

"Is everything alright?" Opal asked putting a hand on the Avatar's shoulder comfortingly. Asami scoffed.

'Does she have to be so touchy feely?!' Asami hissed in her mind.

"Why don't say what's really bothering you? Since we got here, you've been acting different!" Korra accused.

"I'm acting different?! I'm surprised you noticed, seeing as you've had your head shoved up her ass the entire time we've been here!" Asami hissed as she stood up and gestured toward Opal.

"Maybe if you'd get over your petty jealousy and get to know her, you'd see what a lovely person she is, unlike you!" Korra yelled getting up in Asami's face. Asami's heartbeat quickened, and she flinched slightly.

'_Does she know?_' She silently wondered. The two stood there for a long moment just glaring at each other, baby blue burning into emerald green. After awhile Asami's brow furrowed and her eyes softened.

"Fine…if you've got her…then you don't need me." Asami said, her voice barely above a whisper. She felt so broken and alone...shattered. **(A/N: Asami just came out to have a good time and she's feeling so attacked right now XD I had to. I'm sorry.)** Asami looked down then back up into Korra's eyes, with tears in her own green eyes. All of Korra's anger immediately dissipated at the sight of tears in Asami's eyes… tears that she caused. Maybe she went too far this time. But before she could apologize or make things right, Asami turned and fled back to the guest house in which she resided in. Korra and Opal remained quiet for awhile.

"I don't think Asami likes me very much…" Opal said with a slight frown.

"Well, I don't think I'm very high on her list of favorite people right now either." Korra mumbled slightly disgusted with herself for making Asami cry. Opal put a hand on the Avatar's shoulder again.

"Give her some time, everybody needs space when they're upset." Opal said. Korra sighed but nodded in agreement.

A little while after the sun was set and darkness engulfed her room, Asami heard a soft knock on her door. The nineteen year old girl had stopped crying and sat gracefully on her windowsill. "Hey," Korra called softly. Asami said nothing, she didn't even spare a glanced toward Korra.

"I, uhm, came to tell you that dinner is ready." Korra said with a sort of grin, that faded when Asami said nothing. Korra rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

"I guess you're still mad at me, huh?" Korra asked as she cautiously approached Asami. The raven haired girl whirled around with a glare on her face, causing Korra to stop dead in her tracks and swallow.

"Right…I also came to apologize…Sorry, I said all those things earlier…I didn't mean them." Korra said shyly, yet honestly. Asami's glare faded, she almost giggled at how nervous Korra acted.

_ 'You'd think she never apologized before_…' Asami mused as Korra shifted her weight awkwardly.

"I'm sorry I said that you had your head shoved up Opal's ass." Asami said after some time. Korra brightened.

"Well, I guess I did sort of have my head shoved up her ass. Forgive me?" Korra asked as she went to sit next to Asami on the windowsill. Asami chuckled softly then nodded.

"Y'know, if you got to know her she's not so bad." Korra said and nudged Asami gently with her shoulder. Asami just hummed in response. Korra looked out the moon for awhile, then her gaze wandered over to Asami who seemed to be spacing out as well. She just stared at her for awhile, sort of in awe of how beautiful the older girl was. Korra turned away from her and let out a sad sigh.

'I can't believe I'm going to say this…' The Avatar thought to herself.

"If it makes you feel better I don't think Opal is all that into Bolin. So I think you're safe. And I'm pretty sure Bolin has always had a little crush on you, or at least he thinks you're hot. Anyway, don't listen to Mako…if you want Bolin go get him." Korra said faking a bright smile. Asami looked at her in confusion.

"Okay…why does everybody think I like Bolin?" Asami asked with a bit of irritation. Korra felt her heart race.

"You mean you aren't in love with Bolin?"

"No!"

"But I…I heard your conversation with Mako! You said you did!" Korra exclaimed in confusion. "I only said that so Mako wouldn't find out who I'm really in love with!" Asami hissed.

"…Who are you really in love with?" Korra asked quietly, she silently prayed that it was her. Asami let out a deep sigh before turning to Korra fully. The older girl cupped the avatar's cheek.

"You." She whispered and before she could chicken out she crashed their lips together….This kiss felt different then the times she and Mako would kiss, it felt….real. What made it a million times better, was that Korra was kissing her back. When they finally separated, Korra grinned.

"Good, because I feel the exact same way." The avatar said before diving in for another kiss.


End file.
